Lily Severus I Love You
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: A request from my close friend Shanice, Lily and Severus when they are at school still. Please feel free to request any Harry Potter Based stories.
1. Sev's POV

**Lily / Severus. I love you.**

A/N – This was requested by my close fabulous friend Shanice. She truly is fanbloodytastic. Love you lots Shan! This is for you!

Severus' Point of view

Looking out over the water I sighed and peered over the book I was reading. Lily Evans had just joined her friends and they were talking and laughing. Her beautiful red, wavy hair bounced on her shoulders as she laughed along. Her beautiful almond shaped eyes were the colour of the grass that I was sat on. I remembered meeting her all that time ago. Still my heart beats for her. She looked over at me and I quickly started reading the book I was holding, I didn't realise it was upside down.

'Hi Sev, why's the book your holding upside down?' Lily asked me as she sat beside me. My stomach turned and I quickly rotated the book to be the right way. 'Oh I was… erm… seeing if I could read upside down.' I replied shoving the book into my bad. My heart skipped several beats as her vivid green eyes stared into mine.' What?' She asked, absent mind idly playing with her hair. 'Nothing, you have an eye lash on you cheek, here.' I replied I leaned forward and gently brushed the lash off her cheek.

'Thanks. I've just been talking to Jane; she said you were asking where I was before? I was talking to Professor Flitwick after class. What did you want?' She said and she pushed her hair out of her eyes and sat back in the mid day sun. 'Lily, will you…' I started; no I couldn't ask her out here: I must be crazy a girl like her wouldn't want to go out with me! I thought to my self, just ask her! My mind was arguing with its self. 'Will you, help me with my charms home work?' I said changing my mind at the last minute. 'Sure, what do you need help with?' She replied and pulled a quill and some ink out of her bag. Inside I was kicking myself for not asking her out but I forced a smile and thanked her once she explained how the Accio charm worked, even though I already knew it.

The bell went for class and she packed her things up and I joined her. We walked to class together, having done so for two years we were used to walking with each other to class even though we were in different classes a lot of the time. Still mentally kicking myself I spent two hours in potions day dreaming about her.


	2. Lily's POV

**Lily Severus. I Love You**

Lily's Point of view.

Oh my god. I am such an idiot, why didn't I ask him out? Jane said she saw him looking at me, surely that means he likes me? His dark hair and how he is so much taller than me. Just looking at him makes my heart melt! I wonder if he feels the same. Oh Merlin; my mind is in over drive, I really am an idiot for not asking him out!

Right tonight at dinner I'm going to ask him. I will not wait any longer! He was going to ask me something at lunch and I'm sure it wasn't about charms work. I wonder what it was. If he's got a girlfriend that I don't know about he is so dead. And the skank of a girl who got to him before I could!

Severus' POV

Ok, I completely blew it at lunch today. I'll just ask her at dinner tonight, on the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, it's not unusual for me to walk her there: I do it sometimes. Yeah that's what I'll do. My mind was racing as I concocted the plan to ask out Lily Evans.

Lily's POV 

'Hey, Sev, after dinner could you meet me just outside the great hall doors?' I asked Sev as I sidled up to him as we entered the great hall for dinner that evening. Sev nodded and we departed for our separate tables. I could hardly eat during dinner, I was so nervous; Jane noticed and asked what was wrong. 'I'm going to ask out Sev when he walks me back to Gryffindor tower.' I whispered to her behind my goblet of pumpkin juice. 'Oh my god! Before you go to meet him tell me and I'll run up and wait inside the common room for you! This is so great!' Jane said.

Half an hour later I'd barely eaten a mouthful of the treacle tart I love so much, so I nodded to Jane and she got up and hastily exited for the tower. I glanced at Sev and he was sat pushing a bowl of pudding around with his spoon. So I got up and headed for the doors. I'd only just got out the doors when Sev appeared at my side. 'Hey Lily, are you feeling ok? You didn't eat much at supper I noticed.' Sev asked me concern in

his voice and eyes. 'Oh no, I'm fine. Just not very hungry I guess. What about you? You didn't eat your pudding – you always eat your pudding!' I laughed he just shrugged at me. 'Want me to walk you to your tower?' He asked I smiled shyly and we set off up the marble staircase.

'Lily, I' Sev started just as I said 'Sev, can.' I blushed and he did too. We both started insisting the other went first. Eventually Sev too ka deep breath and looked into my eye. 'Lily, I wanted to ask you earlier but I froze. Will you, I mean, only if you want to not that I won't blame you if you don't…' Sev started to babble and made no sense. 'Are you trying to ask me out?' I asked. Excitement bubbled inside of me. I felt so light headed I nearly fainted; I was starting to tremble slightly. Sev nodded shyly, looking down at his feet.

I stood inches away from him and lifted his chin with my index finger. I kissed him gently on the mouth, after a moment we broke apart. 'I'd love to.' I whispered in his ear. Sev looked like he'd been hit over the head with a beaters bat, or stunned. Finally he managed to pull himself together. 'So, erm, what was it you wanted to ask me then?' He asked, clearing his throat. 'Oh, I was going to ask you out. Guess you beat me to it.' I grinned sheepishly. The clock chimed half past eight in the distance. 'Walk me down to breakfast in the morning?' I asked him looking over my shoulder for people around. '"Course, night Lily.' Sev replied, he kissed me gently on the cheek and started walking back along the corridor. 'Night Sev.' I called. 'Mulled wine.' I said to the fat lady, giving her the password. She hiccupped in reply and swung forward to allow me to enter.

Jane practically knocked me over she hugged me so viciously. 'I saw the whole thing through the spy hole. Oh my god, is he a good kisser? Are you two together now then?' She asked me a million questions before she pushed me into an over stuffed arm chair and forced me to answer. 'Yes we are going out; yes he is a good kisser: he's walking me to breakfast tomorrow.' I replied satisfied with myself.

'Hey, Evans. Couldn't help over hearing you're going out with Snape. Interesting choice: It's a shame we didn't work out.' James Potter had just sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting on. We had gone out for a few months last year but it didn't work out, so we became close friends instead. He even started to get along with Sev; well he didn't try and curse him whenever they near each other. 'Yes we are. Nice to know your hearing works.' I said and turned back to Jane. 'He was going to ask me out at lunch today! But he said he froze. I can't believe it: we we're both in the same boat!' I squealed ecstatic that I'd finally kissed Sev.


End file.
